


Twice…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Valentine's Day, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian struggles to give Justin what he needs to hear on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice…

Title: Twice…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 125  
Warnings: Romance, Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 55 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles to give Justin what he needs to hear on Valentine’s Day.

 

**Twice…**

“Justin. I don’t understand why you have to hear those three little words!”

“I don’t understand why you can’t say them! Because, I know that’s how you feel!”

“If you already know, then why do I have to say them?”

“I want to hear it! Sometimes I need to hear it!”

“I’ve said it!”

“Twice! You’ve only said it twice!”

“Fine!”

Brian storms out, slamming the door. The whole building can feel the heavy metal door shaking on it hinges. 

~~~

“Oh my God! Brian!” 

“Better now?”

“I can’t believe you declared your love for me on a billboard, where everyone will see it!”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“You’re fucking unbelievable!”

“It’s true, I am.”

“I love you, Brian!”

“I know you do, you little twat!”

The End


End file.
